Keep Your Friends Close
by nialllovegood
Summary: (This story takes place between 4.11 and 4.12) Sam and Dean have a lead on one of the 66 seals, on a train full of students travelling across the States. Over the course of the journey, they discover that the train has been boarded by demons, and it's a race against time to deduce which passengers are human and which are demons.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stands frustrated in the parking lot, leaning against the impala, clutching his phone. The dial tone sounds again. He hangs up with a sigh of surrender, just as Dean emerges from the fast-food diner, carrying a batch of stale burgers and cold fries.

"$1.99 for two cheeseburgers, plus a toy!" he grins, waving the toy car in his hand. His smile fades when he sees the phone in Sam's grasp. "Who are you trying to call?"

"You know who, Dean." Sam sighs, sensing the inevitable conflict.

"Can't we just have one freakin' moment to ourselves without some demon-dog hanging over your shoulder?!" Dean tosses the toy car onto the tarmac, enraged, so it shatters into plastic parts.

"Ruby is the only lead we have on Lilith." Sam insists. "If I could just get a hold of her, we could be one step closer to finding her."

"Lemme guess, she's not picking up." Dean sneers. "She's probably chatting with Lilith right now in a bar over a bottle of beer and a packet of peanuts, talking over how they're gonna screw with the pair of us next." He smirks smugly. "Hell-bitches together, am I right?"

"Not quite." Ruby snarls, her arms crossed in the sleeves of her leather jacket.

Dean jerks with surprise, dropping his fries on the ground. He glares at her with detest and loathing.

"Ruby, where have you been?" Sam whines. "I've been trying to call you since we left Nebraska!"

"I've been working." she says, shooting a glare back at Dean. "You'll be glad to know that I have another lead on the 66 seals...well, what's left of them."

"How many?" Sam asks anxiously.

"14 seals have already been broken." Ruby informs them with a tone of disappointment. "But there's still time...and I think I know where the next one is."

"Well don't keep us waiting, Mystic Meg." Dean growls.

Ruby rolls her eyes and ignores him. "Clifton, Tennessee. But not for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Sam raises his eyebrow.

"It's a walking, talking seal. A person."

"Who is it, and where are they headed?" Sam asks urgently.

"I don't know who it is," Ruby confesses. Dean rolls his eyes in the background. "But I do know that Lilith's hit-men are working fast to keep up. So whoever it is is on the move."

"Well, that's not much of a lead." Dean sneers. "So what now? We look into your crystal ball for some answers?"

"Well I do know one thing for certain." Ruby scowls. "The demons are closing in fast on this guy, and if we don't start moving at the same pace, then another seal is gonna be broken. So shove the rest of that burger in your shit-talking pie-hole and get driving." She turns and starts to walk away into the evening shadows. "I'll see you in Tennessee."

Ruby vanishes into the darkness. Dean stands firmly still, carelessly munching his burger as Sam watches in disbelief.

"What are you waiting for, Dean?" he exclaims. "Ruby has just given us another lead to one of the 66 seals!"

"Oh c'mon Sam, you don't actually believe a word she says, do you?" he spits. "She's just sending you on a wild goose-chase to the other side of the states; hell, probably straight into Lilith's hands."

"Dean, how can you still not trust her after she battled those demons back in Kentucky?" Sam cries in frustration. "She's saved our asses on several occasions and you still treat her like dirt!"

"Hey, I've been pretty civil with her considering!" Dean snaps. "A demon's still a demon, Sam, and I have every right to be cautious!"

"Well right now, she's all we've got." Sam snarls. "Where are your angels now, Dean? Why aren't they helping us protect the rest of the seals?"

Dean breathes heavily, as though preparing his response, but remains speechless.

"Let's go." Sam says conclusively. "Even if we can't find the seal in Tennessee, we can still take out some demons."

Dean reluctantly opens the door of the impala and the two brothers step inside. The doors slam shut and the impala pulls out of the fast-food parking lot and back onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a frosty January morning in Clifton, Tennessee. At 6am, the sun has barely risen into the overcast sky, but the city is constantly moving.

A pack of around 15 students are manoeuvring between the streets, pulling suitcases with wheels along the sidewalk, whilst carrying heavy instrument cases on their backs of all shapes and sizes. Boys and girls, tall and short, hair ranging from curly and pink to black and tied back.

The teacher marches at the front of the parade, stopping at the edge of every zebra crossing to wipe her brow and count the line of students.

"3, 5, 9, 12...May, Graham, Daisy, could you hurry up please?" she addresses the three students at the back of the line.

"Ok miss, chill out!" Graham remarks, and tug at the leather strap of the heavy satchel over his shoulder.

"She's treating us like kids," May moans as she brushes her purple fringe out of her eyes. "I mean seriously, we're 15, not 5."

"I know right." Daisy agrees, whilst checking her hair in a pocket mirror. "We could so just walk off and go to Taco Bell. I've never been to a Taco Bell."

"I've never been to Starbuck's." Graham adds.

Daisy suddenly stops in her tracks and shuts the lid of her make-up mirror. "You've never been to Starbuck's?"

"It's just never appealed to me!" Graham says defensively.

"So?" Daisy retorts. "Every teenager on this planet has been to a Starbuck's like once!"

"Daisy, stop shouting and get a move on!" the teacher calls from the other end of the street. "We're gonna miss the train!"

* * *

The station is enormous, supported by tall concrete pillars sheltered by a murky glass roof. Sure enough, there's a Starbuck's inside, as well as a Burger King, and a Target. Businessmen bustle about in their suits, careful not to stain them with the scalding latte in their hand, while parents attempt to direct their kids onto the correct platform without dropping their favourite toy. Two men in overalls and hardhats make their way over to the control office, carrying a toolbox each and bickering to each other.

"I swear to God, Sam, if this is a false lead, I'm gonna kill you for making me wear this." Dean mutters bitterly as he inspects his costume.

"It makes sense, Dean." Sam insists. "I gave Bobby a call and my theory checks out: there has been demonic activity over the last few days in every town this railroad passes through."

"Coincidence?" Dean suggests sceptically.

"If what Ruby says is true-"

"Which I doubt." Dean grumbles.

"-then the person the demons are hunting is moving around fast across the States. And what better to way to cross the country than by train?"

"I don't know, Sam...if the demons wanted to get this guy so badly, why didn't they just snatch him when he got off the train?"

"I...I don't know." Sam finishes as they approach the office and knock firmly on the door.

A round suited man opens up and squints his eyes through his half-moon spectacles.

"Are you the controller?" Sam inquires.

"We hear you've been having problems with your trains." Dean smiles, clutching his toolbox.

"About goddamn time!" the man snorts. "I've been trying to get a hold of you guys for days!"

The man leaves the door open for the pair to enter. Dean glances warily at Sam, who can only offer him a shrug in return.

Once inside the office, the brothers seat themselves on the blue spinning chairs in front of the controller's desk. They are surrounded with maps of the Nashville Railroad network, as well as various employers' certificates. The man plonks himself down on his office chair and wipes his spectacles with a rag from his glasses case.

"I sent the report of the inspection out last week." he explains. "These trains are no good. The lights keep flickering, and passengers are claiming that they can smell fumes. Not good for the reputation of the rail network, I tell you."

"Did the fumes happen to smell like eggs?" Sam asks.

The man raises his eyebrow. "Well how should I know? I've never boarded one of those things in my life! Now you're here, I want you to fix those tin cans, and if that's not possible, then they're getting scrapped."

"We'll do the best we can." Dean assures him.

"Well get your asses on the platform then!" the controller orders.

* * *

"Slave-driver." Dean declares as they board the empty train a few minutes later. From his toolbox, he grabs an EMF meter and starts scanning the seats studiously. "Nothing." he concludes. "Not a single spot of demon crap on this thing."

"You might be right." Sam nods, checking his own EMF meter. "Let's check the other trains."

"They've probably long gone by now," Dean groans. "Even if there even were any demons around here. Why do you have so much faith in her, Sam?"

"She hasn't failed us yet..." Sam says dismissively as they step out of the train and onto the platform.

Dean rolls his eyes and returns the EMF meter back into the toolbox in resignation.

"Come on, Sam, let's get out of here. I saw a Starbuck's on-site, let's check it out."

"Wait!" Sam's EMF meter begins to bleep. "I'm getting something...and it's approaching fast!"

Both men glance up, scanning the faces in the crowd of passengers waiting to board the train, but they're impossible to distinguish from one another. The sound of the EMF meter gradually fades to nothing.

"Damn it." Dean hisses.

"Well one thing's for certain: there's something supernatural in this place." Sam smirks. "Are you gonna admit I was right?"

"Shut up, doofus." Dean grunts. "We've got a job on our hands."

* * *

Graham stands alone outside the ladies toilets, scrolling aimlessly on the screen of his phone, when the door opens and Daisy and May emerge.

"Why do girls always have to go to the toilet together?" he asks.

"For protection." Daisy explains. "You don't know what pervert could be lurking in the cubicle. Safety in numbers."

"And to bitch about boys." May teases.

Graham sighs, and taps the screen of his phone. "I was just checking Facebook, and apparently Louise and Connor have broke up."

"Oh my God, no way!" Daisy exclaims sorrowfully. "They were only together for like, three weeks!"

"She could do so much better than him anyway." May says. "Come on, we've got to assure Miss Gardener that we're not dead."

The three students stroll calmly across the station and onto the platform, where their teacher awaits impatiently in front of the train soon bound for Memphis.

"I don't know where you three have been for the past ten minutes." she grumbles.

"In the toilet, if you must know Miss." May sighs.

"Well in that case, I don't want to know!" Miss Gardener declares. "Now get on the train, it's about to leave already!"

The teacher urges their students onboard and quickly directs them to their seats, watched unknowingly by Dean and Sam, who are standing on the platform, poised with their EMF meters bleeping berserk.

"Gotcha." Dean nods with a sly grin, and the two hunters dash towards the doors of the train. They hop aboard with the agility of an action movie star, just before the doors seal shut. The driver sounds the harsh sound of the horn, signalling the beginning of the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam stalk the aisles of the train car, their eyes fixated on the line of students in front of them.

"I want a table seat!", "I'm sitting by the window!", the kids demand, while the teacher fumbles through her pockets in search of the tickets.

Dean dips his hand into his own pocket and retrieves his tin hip-flask, filled with holy water, and begins to unscrew the cap until he is prevented by Sam's arm.

"What are you doing?" Sam hisses. "You can't just go throwing holy water over the passengers! We're not even sure who the demon is!"

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do, Einstein?" Dean grunts.

"We wait." Sam says firmly. "We need to be sure."

Dean sighs, and screws the cap back onto the flask. They take a seat behind a group of students. Sam sits by the window, and watches as the train pulls out of the station and into the open air, where the sun has barely risen. When he turns around, he catches Dean trying to pour water over the students in front of them.

"Dean, no!"

"Just a drop!" he insists.

A drop of holy water falls from the lip of the flask and lands in a girl's hair. "Did you just spit on me? Ryan, that's disgusting!"

"Did you hear the accent?" Dean whispers to Sam as he hides behind the seat. "British."

"So?"

"The last time I heard a British accent was-"

"Bella, I know, but not all British people are related, Dean." Sam groans.

The conductor approaches the pair and coughs. Sam and Dean glance up. "Tickets?" she says, with her palm outstretched.

Sam looks to Dean with urgency. "Actually, we work here." Dean smiles sweetly.

"Then what are you doing sitting on your ass?" the conductor snarls.

Dean's lip curls, and Sam quickly takes over. "We're just heading over to the next station, so we can operate on the tracks further down the line."

"I see..." the conductor eyes them suspiciously. "Well, I expect you off this train by the time we reach Memphis. You're not grabbing a free ride over the border."

Dean glares with distaste at the conductor as she walks away. "Why does everyone round here have to be so damn rude?"

"Forget about it." Sam says, pointing at the lights. "Look."

One by one, the lights begin to flicker, moving further down the car as the teacher passes by.

"It's her." Dean confirms. "It has to be."

The hunters stand up and ease their way past a trolley filled with refreshments, confections and condiments. The teacher turns and spots them, and starts to run.

"She's on the move!" Sam growls. "Speed up!"

The boys move into a march as they advance further towards the front of the train. Suddenly, Sam walks straight into a man carrying a paper cup of scalding coffee, and knocks it right out of his hands.

"My suit!"

"I am so sorry!" Sam says apologetically, and ushers Dean further forward. He reaches the door to the driver's compartment, and opens it, but it's too late. The driver lies bleeding from his open throat, while the teacher is clutching a knife. She turns to see Dean and smiles.

"Aw, you'll have to be quicker next time, Dean." she says in a mocking tone, and locks the door using telekinesis. "But I'm glad you made it in the end."

The demon lunges forward with the knife. Dean catches her arm and holds as far as possible from his face, while the point of the knife dangles over his eye. With his other hand, he grabs his hip flask and splashes her with holy water. Her skin begins to burn, and she drops the knife in agony. Dean snatches it off the floor and is about to strike, when the teacher's mouth opens wide, allowing the black smoke to escape from her body into the vents.

Dean sighs and drops the knife as the empty body collapses to the floor. The door unlocks and Sam bursts in. He looks to the driver and then to the teacher.

"Did you get it?"

"The bitch got away." Dean reluctantly admits.

"Then who's driving the train?"

Both brothers stare at the bloody remains of the driver, lying lifeless in his seat.

* * *

"Oh my god, stop cheating." Daisy moans as she hands May her cards.

"You just can't bear to admit I have talent!" May smirks. "Graham, it's your turn."

Graham examines the cards in his hands as the speaker overhead sounds.

"_Good morning, passengers, we hope you are enjoying your journey with Tennessee Rail. We must regrettably inform you of some repairs taking place on the railroad, which may result in delay. But we assure you, everything is gonna be just fine, and were working to fix the problem. Thank you for your patience._"

The lights suddenly flicker above the group of students, who whisper and murmur amongst themselves.

"Great, just what we need." May groans. "We're never gonna make it to Arkansas before tomorrow."

"Hey, can any of you guys smell that?" Daisy frowns.

May sniffs the air. "It smells like egg."

Graham glances up from his cards with a stern expression on his face.

"Graham, are you alright?"

"Actually, no, not really." he confesses. "I'm feeling a little queasy. I'm going the bathroom."

"If it's diarrhoea, don't bother coming back." May calls.

Graham ignores her remarks, throws his satchel over his shoulders and hurries along the aisle towards the toilet in the next car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy crap." Dean mutters as he watches the lights on the control panel alternate. "Holy motherfuckin' crap. Sam, what the hell do we do?"

Suddenly, all the lights in the train switch off, perpetuating them in darkness. Then, the train gradually grinds to a halt.

"We've lost power..." Dean says with worry.

"You don't say." Sam replies, as the door to the driver's compartment opens unexpectedly.

The conductor enters the compartment wearing an angry expression. She then notices the body on the floor, and in the driver's seat. "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We're just having some difficulties..." Sam mumbles.

"Difficulties?" she cries. "That guy is dead, right? Are you guys even qualified engineers?"

Dean steps forward and inspects her name-badge. "Ok, Jolene, listen: I want you to do me a favour and find out exactly how many people are on this train. Then, I want you to gather all the passengers into one car, where they'll be safe."

"I'm the conductor of this train. and you guys are just two random clowns in overalls. Who are you to give me orders?"

"Jolene, people are dying in here." Sam states impatiently. "Now, are you gonna help us protect people, or are you gonna let this be the last ever train ride you take?"

Jolene stands speechless. Dean observes Sam with admiration at his sudden assertiveness.

"Ok...well I can tell you right now how many passengers are supposed to be aboard this train." The conductor removes an electronic device from her belt and checks the screen. "64. Plus you two, that makes 66."

Dean and Sam exchange wary looks.

"Thanks." Sam says finally. "Now, we need to keep an eye on every single one of them. Dean, could you make another announcement and bring the passengers to the front of the train?"

Dean reluctantly picks up the mic and speaks clearly into it: "_Good morning, passengers, once again, we apologise for the delay, but for your own safety, we would like to bring you all to the front of the train, where you will be given further details. Thank you for your co-operation._"

Sam, Dean and Jolene step out of the driver's compartment to greet the confused and frustrated passengers.

"I have an important meeting to get to for 9, and we've stopped in the middle of nowhere!" the angry businessman with the coffee-stained suit jacket bellows. "I demand an explanation."

"Sir, you will receive an explanation and a full refund when you sit quietly in your seat and wait to be counted." Sam orders.

"Ok, guys," Jolene addresses the students. "I want you to count yourselves and tell me if anyone's missing."

"Where's Miss Gardener?" one by asks.

Jolene turns to Sam and Dean for assistance. Dean clears his throat.

"Your teacher fell and knocked her head. She's safe with the driver in the driver's compartment."

"Well I would like to speak with the driver." a nervous businesswoman asks. "I need to see a member of authority."

"I _am_ a member of authority!" Jolene booms, causing everyone in the car to jump with fright. "Now I want everyone to remain here in this car without causing any trouble. This is a state of emergency, and I need your full co-operation."

The passengers are stunned into silence. A girl in a floral blouse raises her hand to speak.

"Yes?" Jolene asks tiredly.

"Graham went to the bathroom before." Daisy says anxiously. "Should someone go and look for him?"

Sam and Dean look to each other. Sam volunteers and marches through the door into the next car, clutching the toolbox tightly in his hand.

* * *

Confined between the thin plastic walls of the bathroom, Graham dangles a crucifix over the bowl of the toilet, and begins to mutter an incantation.

Sam approaches the door quietly and knocks once, and calls out. "Is anyone in there?"

Graham is too preoccupied with the spell to answer, and continues to mutter with his eyes firmly closed.

Sam knocks again and puts his ear to the door to listen to the murmurings. "Graham? Is that you?"

He opens the door with a thrust of the handle and bursts in, just as Graham drops the crucifix into the toilet and proceeds to flush it. Graham spins round and catches Sam's eye. Sam glances from Graham's horrified face to the gushing toilet water.

"Holy water." he deduces.

Graham instinctively rolls up the sleeve of his hoodie and dips his hand into the toilet, splashing Sam with the enchanted water. Sam blinks and wipes the water from his eyes.

"Don't worry: I'm not a demon." Sam assures the student. "And it doesn't look like you are either."

"So you're a hunter?" he asks excitedly.

"Yep." Sam says. "And you?"

"I'm learning." Graham shrugs modestly.

"Well we could really use you on our team right now. Come with me."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Dean mutters to Sam as they stand with their backs to the group. "This kid from England is a hunter in training and you caught him trying to fill up the toilet with holy water. Was his daddy a hunter or something?"

"Mother, actually." Sam replies. "She kept it a secret for 15 years until Graham announced he was heading to the US on a music tour. She knows all about how the hell-gates have opened, and she taught him the basics to protect himself. Good job too, if you ask me: it looks like the demons have been following him."

"Well why haven't they killed him already?"

"Maybe the Graham knows more about fighting demons than he's letting on."

A cough from behind. Sam and Dean turn to see Jolene, looking desperate. "I've just tried to inform HQ, but the lines are dead. The kids are crying 'cause the wi-fi's out too."

"So we're trapped out here..." Dean sighs.

"'Fraid so." Jolene says, resigned, and returns to patrolling the aisles.

"For the time being, we need to make sure that everyone's safe." Sam states authoritatively.

"And make sure none of them are possessed." Dean adds. "Get Graham to fill a flask of holy water and pass it around."

"What, so now he's our 'apprentice'?" Sam remarks.

"I prefer the term 'student'." Dean corrects him. "You can play teacher. Go and show him the ropes."

Sam scowls as Dean pats him on the shoulder and points him towards Graham and his friends. Sam finds them sitting by the window, playing cards. All three of them glance up with tired eyes and bored faces.

"Graham? Could I borrow you for a second? I need you to do a favour for me."

"Make sure he wears condoms Graham." May mutters almost inaudibly. Sam grits his teeth and leads Graham away from the table.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a deathly silence over the train car. Everyone is occupied by their own activities, but occasionally glance at each other in suspicion. Dean and Jolene stand at opposite ends of the car, ensuring nobody escapes. Daisy and May are playing cards by the window, while Graham and Sam talk together over the refreshments trolley.

"So you're both hunters, you and your brother?" Graham asks, glancing at Dean over his shoulder.

"Have been since birth." Sam nods, checking the coffee flask is filled with water. "Do your stuff, Graham."

"I'll need to borrow a crucifix. Mine was flushed down the toilet."

Sam offers him a necklace from his pocket. Graham submerges it into the water and mutters the incantation. Once it is finished, he removes the crucifix and hands it back to Sam.

"Who taught you how to be a hunter?" he asks.

"Our dad."

"Was he a good hunter?"

"He was a professional." Sam says, with a hint of pride. "He'd fight demons day and night. But that didn't stop him from getting killed."

"Oh..." Graham murmurs sorrowfully. "Well my dad left my mum when I was young. At first I thought it was because he and mum argued a lot, but now I think it's 'cause he couldn't cope with the demon-stuff. At least your dad died a hero, right?

Sam considers the assumption carefully. He recalls the car crash, the hospital, the deal, the reaper... He eventually responds: "Right."

Meanwhile, a student sitting beside his girlfriend is growing gradually more impatient by the minute.

"They won't tell us anything, Kate. They won't tell us what's happened, or what's gonna happen. They're just keeping us here."

"They're probably trying to protect us, Ryan." she assures him. "Maybe a pylon has fallen on the line or something."

"And what about Miss Gardener?" Ryan says. "Where's she?"

"She's with the driver! They already told us that!"

"Do you honestly believe those guys, Kate?"

Kate says nothing.

"How do we know they're not terrorists holding us hostage here?"

"Ryan, don't be so ridiculous-"

"I'm gonna ask them what the hell is going on."

The boy stands up and advances towards Dean, with his shoulders spread wide. Standing opposite each other, the two are almost identical in height. Dean observes the boy's posture and stares up into his face. "Can I help you?"

"I wanna know when we're getting off this train."

"You won't be getting off this train at all on my watch." Dean replies. "It's for your own protection."

"Protection from what?"

"Death, that's what." Dean snaps. "Now go and sit back down."

"No!" Ryan retorts. "I wanna know what there is out there that's so dangerous!"

Dean narrows his eyes, refusing to remove his gaze from the boy's face. Every passenger is watching them, eager for an answer.

"Sam." Dean says calmly, still fixated on Ryan. "I think our friend here would like a drink."

"Coming up." Sam nods.

He pours the water from the flask into a paper cup, and hands it to Dean. Dean presents it to the student, who stares down in disbelief.

"Is this supposed to make me calm?"

"It's supposed to make you less of a dick." Dean answers.

Sam, Dean and Graham all watch carefully, holding their breath as he places the rim of the cup to his lips. Aware of the audience about him, Ryan takes a sip.

"Delicious." he says sarcastically, slamming the cup back into Dean's hands.

Sam and Graham release their breath, relieved. Suddenly, the train starts to shake violently. The passengers panic, gripping their seats for support. The windows cloud over with black smoke, so that no light can protect them.

"Everyone get back, away from the windows!" Sam orders. The passengers obey without question, and retreat into the aisles. Sam and Dean open the lids of their toolboxes and grab a gun each, loaded with silver bullets. The hyperventilated breathing of every passenger echoes around the compact walls of the car. Gradually, the smoke fades away, and the sky is once again visible through the windows.

"What the hell was that?" Kate shudders.

"That's what you have to be afraid of." Dean says, humourlessly.

"This is just like that Harry Potter movie when the death-eaters attack the Hogwart's Express." Daisy whispers to May.

"Except this is all too real." Graham reminds her.

"Why didn't they attack?" Sam asks Dean, lowering his weapon.

"They're trying to induce fear." Dean says, still holding the gun to his chest.

"I want the truth." Ryan says firmly. "I want to know what's out there."

Sam looks to Dean. Dean struggles to find a suitable explanation, and instead resorts to the truth: "Demons."

"Demons?" the coffee-stained suit cackles. "Did I get on board the crazy train?"

"You _saw_ them." Sam exclaims. "They've surrounded us. We're trapped."

"I-I believe you." the businesswoman stutters timidly.

"So how do we stop them?" Graham asks.

"Protection symbols." Sam suggests. "Here, let me show you."

He retrieves a notepad from the pocket of his overalls and proceeds to draw sketches for Graham to see. Dean watches, impressed by Sam's patient teaching, combined with Graham's attentive learning.

"Right, I want all of you to relax." Dean addresses the passengers. "We have this under control. As long as you all stay here, in this car, you should stay safe."

"What about Miss Gardener?" Kate asks, concerned.

"Your teacher's dead," Dean says bluntly. "And so is the driver. So all you have is me and Sam to rely on to get you home safe."

"And me." Jolene adds.

"And me." Graham pipes.

"A-And me." the woman stammers. "I'm H-Heather."

The passengers all eye her sceptically. Dean smiles. "And those guys."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the next few minutes, Sam and Graham decorate the windows of the train with permanent markers, painting symbols of protection on the glass.

Dean sits down and inspects his watch. The time is now 9am. He glances over at the businessman beside him. His tie is skewed, his jacket stained and his face contorted in frustration. Dean struggles to conjure words of sympathy.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry you missed your meeting."

"I think I have bigger problems to worry about right now." the man snaps, clutching his head.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugs, unfazed by the all-too-typical rudeness. "Sorry for trying to sympathise."

"If you want to help me, get me a coffee." he hisses. "Your goofy brother emptied my last cup onto this $500 Armani suit."

Dean grits his teeth and goes to fetch the flask. He pours out the water and watches Sam and Graham deep in conversation, containing his envy.

"A 15-day tour of the States." Graham explains. "We're heading all the way from New York to California, stopping off in famous landmarks of music."

"Let me guess: you were just in Nashville," Sam deduces. "'the capital of country music'."

"Yup." Graham nods with a smile. "What are the chances of three hunters meeting up on a train in Tennessee?"

Sam chortles. "I wouldn't call yourself a hunter just yet. You still have a lot to learn."

"And you're gonna teach me, right?" Graham asks with obvious enthusiasm.

Sam smiles and focuses on the window. "Maybe."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'? Why can't I become just like you guys?"

"Trust me, Graham, you don't wanna be anything like us." Sam says cynically. "Once you become a hunter, you never stop. You'll be forever on the road, chasing demons day and night. You'll die."

"Not if you guys are with me." Graham says as he pops the cap onto the permanent marker. "I mean, you guys aren't dead yet."

Sam restrains a chuckle. If only he knew.

Suddenly, there is a loud cough. Sam and Graham turn around to find the man in the suit suffering a violent fit, spewing blood for his mouth.

"Do something!" Heather cries desperately.

Dean kneels helplessly beside him as the blood continues to trickle from his lips down his stained white shirt. The crowd of passengers gathers round, watching curiously. Eventually, the coughing stops and the man's head rolls backwards. Dead.

"Dean, what the hell happened?" Sam asks demandingly.

"I don't know!" Dean shouts angrily. "I just gave him the coffee and he started choking blood!"

Sam grabs the cup off coffee from the table and examines it closely.

"You think he was possessed?" Graham asks anxiously.

Sam swills the blackened water round and round in the paper cup. "I think he was poisoned."

There is a hushed murmuring amongst the crowd: everyone begins to question and suspect not only each other, but the validity of the claim.

Dean looks to Sam; a mix of disbelief and despair. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"Holy water burns a demon: it doesn't make them cough up blood." Sam insists. "There's no other way."

Dean eyes him sceptically, but has no choice but to believe him: Sam hasn't been wrong so far. He lifts his gun and addresses the fearful crowd of passengers. "Ok guys, shit just got serious: someone on this train is poisoning people and it's one of you."

"It was you who gave him the drink." Ryan notes.

All eyes on Dean. Dean disguises his discomfort and stands up straight. "You honestly think _I_ did this?" he scowls. "I've done nothing but tried to protect you sons of bitches, and you accuse me of _murder_?!"

"He's right, Dean." Jolene adds, folding her arms. "But it was your brother and that kid who were doing all that voodoo stuff with the flask earlier."

The accusing finger of the crowd shifts to Sam and Graham. Sam stands with his mouth agape in utter disbelief. Graham remains emotionless.

"Let's...just keep calm..." Heather says in an attempt to diffuse the tension, but her shaky stance still shows her nerves.

"We need to know who's behind this." Sam states. "Who's possessed."

"How, Sam?" Dean asks, frustrated. "Inject them all with poisoned holy water?"

Sam looks to the floor in deep thought. The cogs in his brain turn under the unbroken gaze of the anticipative passengers, Dean and Graham. A flashbulb in his eyes signifies a sudden burst of imagination. He looks up and speaks. "_Christo_."


	7. Chapter 7

At the pronunciation of the last syllable, an object falls to the floor; the heavy clunk echoing around the train car. All eyes turn to the door of the driver's compartment, where Jolene is standing; her electronic device has slipped from her belt.

"It's her!" Dean shouts, aiming the barrel of the gun to her head.

Jolene raises her hands. "Ok, boys, you got me." Her eyes turn black as ink.

Dean shoots. The bullet sinks into her flesh, seemingly without harm. "Rocksalt?" she laughs. "Please."

She throws Dean backwards down the aisle of the train car, to the horror of the other passengers.

Sam steps forward to address the demon directly. "You can't leave this train you know." he states. "You're trapped here."

"But this is exactly where I _need_ to be!" the demon chuckles.

"Tell us exactly what you're up to!" he demands.

"Oh Sam, you know exactly what we're doing here!" Jolene laughs. "We're here to break the next seal of course!"

"Which is?"

"Well that would be telling." she winks. "The less you know the better."

Jolene flicks her wrist, causing a woman's neck to snap. Daisy screams with terror.

Graham looks up to Sam with desperation. "Sam, what do we do?"

Sam raises his hand into the air and closes his eyes. The demon's face falls. Graham watches with awe as she begins to choke black smoke. Dean lifts his head, rubbing his bruise, just in time to witness the exorcism. Sam opens his eyes, and sees Jolene's corpse blocking the aisle.

"Are we safe?" Graham asks. "Is she dead?"

Sam nods sombrely. "She's dead."

"Great." May mutters. "Now we're surrounded by four rotting bodies."

Dean approaches the Sam with an air of silent disappointment. "Let's carry both bodies into the driver's compartment." he suggests.

Sam nods, without looking his brother in the eye.

Graham interrupts the uncomfortable silence. "What was she talking about, 'breaking the seal'?"

"It's not what you think, Graham." Dean says, dismissing him. "C'mon Sam."

They lift the lifeless bodies into the driver's compartment. Dean slides the door shut, sealing them both inside. "So what the hell was that about, Sam? I thought you promised to stop using your psycho-mojo abilities in public?"

"Dean, I literally just saved the lives of everyone on this train!" Sam protests angrily.

"I don't care!" Dean retorts. "I don't like it, and neither do the angels."

"The angels?" Sam sneers. "Let's face it, Dean, the angels don't give a damn about us. We're in this on our own."

"You and Ruby, you mean..." Dean grunts.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this. I think I have a theory about the seal."

Dean turns his back on Sam, pretending to ignore him, but still listens attentively.

"The demons have killed four people so far...five if you include Miss Gardener: but none of them have been children."

"Thank God." Dean adds.

"Graham was telling me that his class have been travelling west across the States, all the way from New York. The demons have been following them every step of the way."

"So it's Graham." Dean concludes. "It has to be Graham."

"Most likely." Sam agrees. "And if it is, we have to do everything we can to protect him."

* * *

Daisy, May and Graham are seated together in a corner. Like the rest of the remaining passengers, they are solemn, silent and scared. The playing cards still lie on the table, untouched. The sunlight has still not found them; instead, rain begins to fall, leaving trails on the window panes.

"How do you know so much about demons and stuff?" May asks finally.

Graham gradually finds the courage to tell them of his family's past. "I'm a hunter, in a generation of hunters. My mum hunted demons."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Daisy questions.

"Yeah." May presses. "I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Graham promises. "I didn't even know myself until a few weeks ago!"

"You could have helped Miss Gardener!" Daisy cries. "You could have stopped her from being attacked, and being...possessed-"

"-and being killed." May finishes.

"I couldn't have stopped anything!" Graham insists. "I didn't know she would be possessed!"

"We've got a lot to tell the parents." May sighs. "I'm going to toilet."

"May, we're not supposed to leave this car." Daisy reminds her.

"This is an emergency." May says sarcastically. "I don't need any of those creepy mechanics to escort me to the bathroom."

May strolls confidently to the door, and strides into the next car, watched helplessly by Daisy and Graham.

"Graham, what if she gets kidnapped by demons!" Daisy pleads.

"They wouldn't want her." Graham assures her.

"We should tell Sam and Dean."

"Sam and Dean have enough things to worry about. Besides, May's obviously capable of taking care of herself. Pass me the lighter in her bag."

Daisy dips her hand into May's backpack and rummages around. Once she grasps her hand around it, she presents it to Graham.

"Wait a minute...that's not a lighter."

He inspects the object in her palm: a cartridge of orange-yellow liquid, with a cap on top, and a label displaying a deadly skull. Daisy and Graham exchange anxious glances.

"We should tell Sam and Dean."

Graham carries the cartridge inconspicuously in his pocket, and he and Daisy knock on the door of the driver's compartment. After a few suspenseful seconds, Dean opens, displaying a look of annoyance. "What?"

Graham holds up the toxic substance for Dean to see. Dean takes it and inspects it, before examining their faces. "Where did you find this?"

"Inside May's bag." Daisy pipes nervously.

"We think she might have been poisoning the passengers." Graham says firmly.

Sam appears behind Dean's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"These two say they found this-" Dean presents the poison to Sam. "-inside May's bag."

"You don't think it was planted?"

"It's possible." Dean nods. "But I think we ought to investigate. Where is May now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dean, Sam, Graham and Daisy march down the aisle of the train car like a legion on a conquest. However, when they eventually reach the seat where the students were sitting, they find that May has still not returned: instead, her bag is missing.

"She might be on to us." Dean says. "Let's move fast."

"Oh c'mon Dean!" Sam laughs. "You don't honestly think that a 15-year-old girl is behind all this!"

"No," Dean answers. "But a demon could be."

"Hey wait a minute..." Graham leans over and inspects the seats. "Where's my bag?"

"Is it under the table?" Daisy suggests.

"No! What if May took it?"

"Why would she steal it?" Sam asks.

"Because...there's important stuff in there..." Graham mutters mysteriously. "Come on, let's track her down."

"You do realise that as soon as we exit this car, we're at the mercy of the demons." Dean notes. "Stay close."

He loads his pistol, as Graham and Daisy huddle closely behind him. Sam copies. The two brothers hold their breath as they open the door, and lead the pack into the next car.

After scanning the area, the car appears dark and empty. The door slams behind them, startling all four of them. Once the original panic settles, Dean and Sam lower their guns.

"She wouldn't have left the train." Daisy pipes. "May isn't _that_ stupid."

"Well I'm staying well away from the bathroom." Dean says firmly.

"There she is!" cries Graham, and points to the door. Through the glass pane of the window, May's jet black hair is visible. Her head turns at the noise. Aware she is being hunted, she turns and runs in the opposite direction.

"Quick, let's move!" Dean commands, and dashes forward, when suddenly, there is a rush of black smoke outside. His eyes widen in horror. "Demons..."

"Go and get May!" Sam instructs him. "I'll stay here with these two!"

Dean sprints towards the door and into the next car. From there, he keeps running, despite the lingering smell of sulphur polluting his nostrils. When he reaches the final car, he finds May crouched at the end of the aisle, shielding herself with her backpack, while Graham's satchel is hanging around her neck.

"Stay away from me!" she screeches. "You're a psychopath!"

"Takes one to know one." Dean huffs.

Before he can continue, a trail of black smoke starts to seep through the vent above her.

"May, get away from there!" he warns; but May remains stubborn.

The smoke pours in, like an unstoppable stream, and shrouds her. May coughs uncontrollably. Dean stops to watch, when the smoke zooms towards him. He turns and bolts for the door. With barely seconds to spare, he flees to the next car, and slams the door shut. The black smoke strikes the glass and retreats. Dean leans his back against the door, panting heavily.

* * *

When he returns to the front car, Sam, Daisy and Graham are waiting anxiously for him.

"Where's May?" Daisy asks, her voice trembling.

Dean does not respond. Graham observes him closely as his gaze falls to the floor.

"They got her, didn't they?" Sam says finally.

Dean nods, and throws his pistol onto one of the seats. Daisy sobs into Graham's shoulder. Graham's expression remains blank.

"And what about Graham's bag?" Sam adds.

"Yeah, she had it." Dean replies, glaring at Graham. "Obviously whatever was in there, May thought it should be out of your reach."

Graham stays silent, but continues to hold his stare. Dean eventually tears his gaze away, and stretches his arms behind his head. "Sam, what are we gonna do?"

Sam sighs and shakes his head. "Honestly? I don't know, Dean. We're trapped. The demons have just warned us that they're still watching us, waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Daisy asks.

"Not 'what'." Dean says, lowering his arms. "But 'who'..."

"Dean-" Sam warns.

"What do you mean 'who'?" Daisy asks. "Are they waiting for someone on this train?"

"No-" Sam interjects, but is ignored.

"Was it May? Were they waiting for her to endanger herself? Or is it one of you two? Did they follow you guys here?"

"No." Dean answers, without looking up.

"It's me, isn't it?" Graham says suddenly. "They want _me_."

Dean glances up. Sam avoids his gaze, and chooses to examine the ceiling instead.

"Great." Graham grimaces. "All this time, I've been putting others at risk-"

"We don't know for sure." Sam interrupts. "All we know is that they've been following you since you entered the state."

"But why? Is it because I'm a hunter?"

"We said we don't know." Dean replies honestly. "We're not even sure if they're after you."

"So what do I do to stop it?" Graham presses on. "Do I give myself up? Sacrifice myself?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sam says dismissively, still avoiding his gaze.

"If I do it, will people stop dying?"

"Maybe." Dean suggests. "But-"

"You're not sure, I get it." Graham finishes. "But it's worth a shot...right?"

Dean looks to Sam. Sam looks to Dean, and then to Graham.

"You can't go out there, Graham!" Daisy protests. "That's suicide!"

"Maybe so." Graham says. "But it's for a good cause."

"Dean, we need to talk." Sam murmurs.

"No!" Graham cuts in. "If you've got something to say, say it!"

Sam exhales. "This is a crazy, stupid sacrifice. You can't possibly put yourself out there for the sake of these people."

"What makes me so much better than them?"

"The demons want you." Dean speaks. "Because of that, it's up to us to protect you."

"Was that your plan all along?" Graham shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well we've done a pretty good job so far." Dean shrugs. "Who's to say we can't finish it?"

"At the cost of how many other lives?"

"I have an idea," Sam says promptly. "Though I can't guarantee it's fool-proof."

"If it means the kid gets to live, let's do it." Dean replies.

Graham smiles with intense gratitude. Sam raises his eyebrow in surprise. Dean frowns. "What? Am I not allowed to be caring from time to time?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Sam polish the barrels of their pistols as Heather approaches them.

"A-Are you going out there?" she stutters.

"That's classified information, Miss." Dean replies.

"Does that mean we'll be...alone?"

"We'll only be gone for a few minutes." Sam assures her. "Just make sure nobody leaves the car. As long as they stay inside, they're safe."

Heather pats her black dress and clears her throat. "I...I just want you to know...that you...are the bravest people I've ever met."

Dean and Sam glance up from polishing their guns.

"Well, thank you, Ma'am." Dean smiles chivalrously. "Make sure you hold down the fort while we're gone."

"Right, right." she nods, nervously wringing her hands. "Well, good luck...with whatever you're doing..."

Sam and Dean nod kindly as she walks away. Graham and Daisy arrive in her place.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks him. Graham nods confidently.

"What if this doesn't work?" Daisy asks anxiously. "What do we do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Dean answers. "Make sure the door closes behind us."

Daisy unexpectedly throws her arms around Graham, almost suffocating him. Graham awkwardly pats her on the back as she releases her grip. "Just be safe. I've already lost one friend today."

Graham nods, attaches Deans hip-flask to his belt, and confronts the two hunters. "I'm ready."

"C'mon then, little hunter." Dean pats his shoulder affectionately. "Let's show 'em who they're messing with."

The three hunters open the door to the next car and close it firmly shut. They then approach the exit. Sam's hand hesitates over the handle.

"3...2...1..."

He tugs the handle and the door slides open. Dean and Sam lunge forward with their guns poised, scanning their surroundings. The only sound is the crunch of the gravel beneath their boots, and the wind in their ears. Grey storm clouds roll above their heads, but there is no smoke in sight.

"Come on!" Graham calls to the wind, his accent echoing all around. "I'm right here! What are you waiting for?"

The gravel crunches nearby. Sam and Dean raise their weapons. A young farmer-type guy in a straw hat advances slowly towards them.

"Glad ya finally made it out here, boy." he nods. "We've been waitin' a hella long time."

The three of them gradually rotate on the spot, and see two other demons: a man and a woman, both in horse-riding gear. Their eyes flash black. They are surrounded.

"What do you want from me?" Graham asks.

"Actually, we have something _you_ may want."

One of the horse-riders is holding Graham's satchel; the other has May struggling in a headlock.

"May!" Graham cries. "She's alive!"

"We're gonna make you an offer, kid." the demon says, chewing a piece of straw. "You can have your stuff back, including the girl, if you give up your bodyguards."

He points the piece of straw towards Sam and Dean. Graham glances helplessly from the pair of brothers, to the mess of black and purple hair in the arm of the demon. Sam nods his condolence.

"Drop your weapons, boys." the farmer orders.

Sam and Dean slowly place their guns on the gravel, and reluctantly raise their hands.

"Over here." he beckons.

Sam and Dean look to each other, before approaching the demon with caution.

"Good boys." the demon says mockingly. "Let her go."

The two equestrians drop the bag and the girl onto the gravel. Graham rushes to greet May and collect his bag. He outstretches his arms, ready to embrace her, only to be elbowed in the cheek. May kicks the bag over, allowing the contents to spill onto the ground: knives, of all shapes and sizes.

"Dear, dear me." the demon tuts. "Someone's showing the signs of being a mommy's boy."

Dean and Sam watch helplessly, with a look of amazement at the array of blades on the ground. Graham clutches his bruised cheek, and watches as May continues to stride towards the train. "You fucking bitch." he mutters.

He grabs a knife from the ground and sprints forward. To the surprise of Sam and Dean, the demons make no move to stop him. May turns around at the last moment and shrieks, as Graham holds the knife to her face.

"Graham stop!" she shouts, shielding her eyes with her hands. "It's me, May!"

"You think I believe that, you demon scumbag?" Graham scowls. "You just poisoned a guy, stole my stuff, and elbowed me in the face!"

"No, I swear!" May exclaims. "They made me do it!"

Graham's lip curls with malice. "Whatever."

He raises the knife into the air. Sam and Dean watch the action unfold. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean notices the demons still standing by, with ferocious anticipation creeping up on their faces. He is suddenly struck with a sudden realisation.

"Graham! Stop!"

But the cry was too late. The blade impales May in the chest. Fresh crimson blood seeps from her breast; her eyes roll back in her head. Graham removes the knife triumphantly and presents it to the crowd, letting May's body fall to the floor. However, rather than pride, he is greeted by Dean's pained expression, and Sam's disappointment.

The demon cackles with glee. "'_When the child ruthlessly slaughters the child, their innocence will be vanquished, and the seal shall be broken._' The 15th seal has been broken!"

Graham eyes dart from the demons to the hunters; the spark of triumph is fading from his eyes. The knife slips from his hand as his body succumbs to the weight of realisation and grief.

"Yeah, that's right, kid," the demon smirks. "We waited a damn long time for ya to finish off the job. Sometimes, we were sceptical: we didn't think ya could pull it off! But ya proved us right in the end. A real lil' hero. Now let's finish this thing for good."

The two demons leap into action and apprehend Graham. The other focuses his gaze on Sam and Dean, and using his psychic abilities, causes them to choke. Both brothers hunch over on the ground, clutching their throats and coughing violently.

"Graham..." Sam chokes. "The...holy water..."

Graham glances to the hip-flask trapped in his belt. Despite his struggle, he cannot reach it.

Time is rapidly running out, when suddenly there is a burst of blinding white light. A red-haired woman appears on the scene, with a face of fury. Graham closes his eyes as the demons implode in a fierce flash of light.

Dean and Sam collapse onto the gravel, still clutching their throbbing throats.

"Anna..." Dean coughs, recognising her instantly. "Thank you..."

Anna ignores him and paces towards Graham. He retreats fearfully from her.

"Don't worry." she assures him in a calming voice. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take you home."

She offers her hand to him. Graham takes it nervously. She turns to the remaining hunters. "As for you two: go. Turn and run, far away from here."

"Why?" Sam asks with suspicion.

"Lilith is coming." she declares humourlessly.

"What about the others?" Dean replies angrily.

"Go!" Anna pleads. "Before it's too late!"

As the words leave her lips, the train explodes into flames. All four of them dive onto the ground, shielding themselves from the blast. The noise echoes across the fields for miles, and glass litters the floor. Through the veil of smoke, Sam sees that Graham and Anna have vanished.

Suddenly, a shadow is cast over them. The brothers look up to see the shapes of Uriel and Castiel standing over them.

"Take my hand, Dean." Cas says plainly, his hand outstretched. Uriel mimics him, reluctantly.

Dean takes one last look back at the raging inferno engulfing the shell of the train, before he reaches for Castiel's hand. The two brothers are warped away from the horror in a flash of heavenly white light.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Sam appear on the platform where they began, standing in their grubby yellow overalls. Castiel and Uriel are nowhere to be seen, but there is panic all around them. The rounded figure of the railway controller advances across the station towards them, looking flustered and infuriated.

"Where the hell have you two bozos been?" he spits. "I've just received an emergency call about a train that just blew up! I told you something like this would happen!"

"Come on, Sam." Dean says to his brother, impatiently. "Let's go."

"I suggest you go and tell your chief executive to take that health and safefty report and shove it right up his ass!" the controllers calls as the pair stride out of the station.

* * *

They each open a door of the impala and step inside. The engine revs and they drive away in an angry silence.

The impala arrives in the parking lot of a motel between Clifton and Centerville. Once they unlock the door to their room, they throw their bags violently onto the bed and slam the door shut.

"We failed, Sam!" Deans roars. "We failed again! After all that work, we ended up breaking the seal and killing a train full of people!"

"I just hope Graham's ok." Sam says. "Hopefully Anna managed to take him somewhere safe."

"Those demons probably followed them and now they're both dead!" Dean clenches his jaw, holding the tears in his eyes. "For once...just one time...can nobody die?"

Sam responds with only silence. His phone vibrates in his pocket. He flips open the screen and checks it.

"If that is Ruby, I swear to God-" Dean growls.

"I have to go." Sam says, and grabs his coat.

"Yeah, that's right, run to Ruby." Dean snarls. "Ruby will save the day and make everything back, right Sam?"

Sam ignores him and steps out into the night, closing the door firmly behind him. Dean kicks the solid wooden bedpost, enraged, until he sits down onto the threadbare mattress and sobs into his hands.

"It's ok, Dean." Castiel speaks.

Dean, startled by his sudden appearance, wipes the tears from his cheek. "What do you want, Cas?"

"I want to assure you that you did all you could." Cas says comfortingly. "Some things are just fate."

"So 64 people died just for the sake of a seal?" Dean grimaces. "I thought we were supposed to stop the demons from breaking the seals? I thought _you_ were supposed to be helping us?"

"Dean, I am limited in what I can do." Cas tells him. "I shouldn't even be with you right now. Uriel is concerned that I am becoming too close to you."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Dean sniffs.

"We angels are distinctly separate from humans." he explains. "We are only allowed to watch from above. To interfere in human affairs is considered almost demonic. It was the influence of Lucifer over Adam and Eve which brought about the downfall of mankind."

"But you just saved us." Dean reminds him.

"You are special, Dean; as is your brother...though maybe not in the same way." Cas says doubtfully.

"And what about Anna, and Graham?"

"Anna acts according to her own will. If it is her wish to engage in interaction with those here on Earth, so be it." Castiel attempts to disguise the bitterness in his voice. "I, on the other hand, am here because God has willed it. I am here to support you, Dean."

"I don't need your sympathy, Cas!" Dean says pleadingly, turning to look at him. "I need your help! Help me to stop Lilith! Help me to save the world! Help me to stop her breaking the next seal!"

"Dean, I-" Cas swallows. "I am not permitted to assist you. This is your task, given to you by God. I am here only to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Cas." Dean frowns. "If you're not gonna help me, then I don't want you anywhere near me."

Cas examines Dean's face for a possible mask or facade, but Dean's expression remains rigid and cold. Cas bows his head, almost feeling pain. When Dean blinks his dried-out eyelids, Cas is gone. Once again, he is alone.

* * *

"One job, Sam!" Ruby snaps. "You had one job to do!"

"Yeah, without any help from you..." Sam replies, coldly.

"All you had to do was stop the kid! I thought you could figure that out for yourself!" Ruby groans in frustration. "We're 15 seals down. 51 to go-"

"Until Lucifer rises." Sam sighs. "I know. But this isn't easy."

"I know, Sam, I know." she says, more sympathetically. "But why didn't you just use your powers to send those demons back downstairs?"

"Dean doesn't want me to do it any more."

"Who gives a crap what Dean says?" Ruby frowns. "Sam, you are your own man now. You coped without Dean for four whole months. You don't need him: you can do this alone...with me..."

Sam considers this notion, and shakes his head. "If Dean didn't have the angels on call, I'd be dead by now."

"But you wouldn't!" Ruby exclaims. "If Dean wasn't there, you would be able to put those demons down without a second thought! Dean is holding you back, Sam; and you know it!"

Sam stares into the moonlit tarmac as he leans on the hood of the impala. Ruby advances closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You could run away with me, Sam." Ruby says temptingly, staring into his eyes. "We could track Lilith down in just a few days. Together, we could bring her down once and for all."

Sam avoids her seductive brown eyes and looks up into the moon instead. Ruby sighs and steps back. "I'll give you time to think about it. Call me if you ever change your mind."

She leans forward and places a kiss on his lips, before strolling away into the shadows. Sam is left standing in the parking lot; frustrated, confused and torn between two paths.


End file.
